Once Aflicted
by magickmaster
Summary: Kakashi and Itachi's love for one woman. I'm not really good at summaries so please read and review nicely.
1. Cherry blossoms

_The only characters I own are my OC 's. All other characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto ._

**Chapter 1 Cherry Blossoms**

In the near by forest of Konoha, Kakashi and Yamato help Naruto create his own jutsu. Using the waterfall in the clearing they train Naruto to cut the falls in half. Naruto creates enough shadow clones to fill the bridge that runs the length of the the falls. Standing there, all with their shirts off, they force the wind chakra out of their hands to cut the falls in half.

After hours of being wet and cold, Naruto finally accomplishes this feat. The falls are split in half horizontally. The shadow clones start to disappear and Naruto falls onto the bridge in exhaustion.

Kakashi notices a faint, sweet smell of cherry blossoms, but then dismisses it, remembering there is a nearby orchard full of fruit that would produce this aroma.

Meanwhile in the forest, a woman wearing a black kimono, sits in the tree's watching the three of them. She looks down at a picture in her left hand. It appears to be of Kakashi and a woman! The woman in the picture appears to be the same woman in the tree but the face in the picture is hidden by her thumb. She says "Kakashi, you haven't changed at all."

She stands up and puts the picture into her left pant pocket. As she turns around, a twig snags the picture and pulls it out as she leaps off of the tree. The wind catches the picture and blows it toward the waterfall.

After about a hour Naruto wakes up. As he starts to sit up, a piece of paper catches his eye. He picks the picture up and looks at it.

A moment later, he yells, "Kakashi-sensi, you've been holding out on me!"

Kakashi looks at him puzzled. He then walks over to Naruto and looks at the picture. Naruto hands the picture to him and says, "Who is she?"

Kakashi lifts his forehead protector to make sure his eyes aren't fooling him. "Cherry blossoms?" he says to himself.

Kakashi asks Yamato, "Can you watch over Naruto until he is able to recover fully?" Yamato nods.

Kakashi then takes off into the forest in the direction of the cherry blossom sent. Kakashi jumps from tree limb to tree limb with a million thoughts racing through his mind. With one question standing out above the rest. "Is she alive?"

Back at the waterfall Naruto asks, "Who was that girl in the picture?"

Yamato had only caught a glimpse of the picture but knew who it was. He replies, "Her name was Amaya."

Naruto asks "So was she like his girlfriend or something?"

Yamato nods. "He was in love with her."

Naruto is stunned by this, he had never seen Kakashi-sensi look at woman_that_ way before.

Naruto asks, "So what happened? He obviously ardors her."

Yamato replies, "She was rumored to have killed herself."

Naruto's eyes widen as he hears this.

Naruto then asks, "What kind of woman could have this effect on Kakashi-sensi?"

Yamato replies, "She was of the Dairyuu (Great Dragon) clan .

Naruto butts in and says, "Wait, _The_ Dairyuu clan? Kakashi-sensi talked about them one time explaining different kekkai genkai abilities like the Uchiha's and Hyuuga's. He mentioned that the Dairyuu clan is said to share a common ancestor with the Uchiha's. Only they posses more than just a kekkai genkai.

They fuse souls of dragons to babies moments after they are born. If the baby survived then they were strong enough to become a Dairyuu. But they were only rumored to exist, they were more of a legend than anything. How did she come to this village?"

Yamato replies, "Tsunade rescued her from a burning village when she was two years old. She found her chasing after a dragon, shouting it's name, and crying. Tsunade knew of only one clan that would know a dragons name, the Dairyuu.

Oroachimaru was furious he hadn't found her. He was always trying to get close to her. Something didn't set quite right with Tsunade when Oroachimaru offered to take care of her for long periods of time. Oroachimaru just didn't seem to be the kid type. Though she did let Amaya train with him when she got older.

She instead left Amaya with Jiraiya, he knew Amaya better than anyone. She was even close to the 4th Hokage. Jiraiya often had him watch over her when he was unable to (before he became the 4th Hokage, that is).

Being raised around some of the greatest shinobi in the village, she too, became talented. Tsunade taught her the trade of being a medical ninja. Amaya surpassed even her. With Amaya's monstrous strength and medical skills she was a valued shinobi. But that was only the beginning of her talent.

Oroachimaru tried kidnapping her after he left the village. He underestimated her greatly and was nearly killed."

Naruto asks, "Why would such a great shinobi kill them self?"

Yamato shakes his head and says, "No one knows to this day. Kakashi was to train with her one morning. She never showed, but her scent was all around as if she had been there.

Pakun tracked her sent to the cliff not far away. Half way down the cliff was a small pool of blood on a ledge dripping down the side. Kakashi found a torn, bloody for head protector at the bottom. "

Naruto says, "Poor Kakashi-sensi, first his dad then the woman he loved. No wonder he never lets anyone in his life."

Yamato says to Naruto, "He wasn't the only person that had fallen for her."

Naruto looks at Yamato, with a puzzled look on his face and says, "Huh?"

Yamato says, "Uchiha Itachi was a former lover of hers as well."

* * *

I hope you liked it! Please leave comments! 


	2. Who Doesn't love a hot bath?

_Chapter 2. Who doesn't love a hot bath?_

Kakashi sits on a tree limb thinking of where to find the person who had dropped the picture. He prayed it was Amaya "The bath house!" Kakashi shouts, "She always went to the bath house after every mission!"

He rushes to the bath house in the near by village. Kakashi arrives at the bath house and shows the the woman at the desk the picture. He asks her if she's seen the woman in the picture.

The young woman nods, "Yes, she came in here a little over a hour ago. I haven't seen her leave. She might still be back there."

Kakashi thanks the young woman then goes around and checks the bathing areas. He tries to check the woman's changing room but, the women all scream and throw towels at him.

Amaya hears the commotion while she changes back into her clothes. After getting dressed she starts to leave, but see's Kakashi.

He was sitting on the steps with his back toward the bath house. He rests his head on his right fist with his arm on his leg and lays his left arm across his lap.

Amaya wonders why Kakashi is there. The only time he ever went to the bath house was when he came with her. She puts her hand in her pocket and realizes the picture is gone. She looks at Kakashi again, he has the picture in his hand looking at it.

A group of women leave, Amaya sneaks out while Kakashi's attention is diverted to them.

After a while Kakashi leaves and goes to get something to eat, then he goes home for the night.

Amaya decided to go visit someone she missed dearly. Amaya climbs on a roof top across from Tsunade's window and sits down.

Amaya softly speaks, "Mom, I'm home." Tsunade lifts her head as though she had heard something. But then shakes her head and continues with her paper work.

A tear runs down Amaya's face, wishing to be able to be with the ones she cares about once again.

Amaya leaves to go find some of those dumplings that she loves so much. They always made her feel better, maybe it was because Tsunade would always get them for her when she was down.

Amaya passed by a deserted part of town. It was where the Uchiha clan once resided. Unable to stop her urge to see it once again, she walks down the desolate street. All the blood on the road had long since washed away but evidence of that night still remained.

Amaya remembers what had happened that night...

_Flashback_

She was heading back from a mission that had ended early. She reported that the mission was a success. In the hall, she heard how Itachi didn't show up for his mission earlier in the week. She decided to go find him and see why he hadn't shown up.

She reached his clan's quarters and found evidence of what appeared to be a battle. Blood and kuni's filled the street. She soon found the bodies of some of the Uchiha's clan members lying in the street.

She reaches Itachi's house, jumps on the roof, listening to sounds of a struggle. A moment later Sasuke runs out into the street from Itachi.

He looks back behind him then in front of him, see's Itachi and stops. Itachi tells Sasuke, he's not even worth killing. Sasuke runs from him seeking safety.

Amaya finds Itachi leaving the village, she walks out in front of him, blocking his way out. Itachi stops and looks at her knowing her intentions.

Amaya grits her teeth while looking at Itachi and says in a disgusted tone, "Monster..."

Itachi replies, "Your fate will be the same as theirs if you interfere."

Amaya had no intention on letting him leave. She closed her eyes and upon opening them her blood line limit was clear.

She had it, the sharingan. Amaya had achieved something similar to the mangekyo sharingan. Where the Uchiha sharingan was red, hers was blue.

Itachi gasps when he see's this. He knew her strength.

There was no way he would be able to defeat her now.

Itachi activates his mangekyo sharingan as well, but it was to late. He was caught in her genjutsu. He had no idea she was this powerful.

He hears Amaya's voice. "You are already familiar with the world of Tsukiyomi, so their will be no need in explaining it to you."

The skies turned red and everything turns black and defined with a white outline.

Amaya stabs him with her sword relentlessly, for what is two days in Tsukiyomi's world. She releases him and slams Itachi into the building behind him, and forces her charkra into him to rip his insides apart.

He sits there coughing up blood and holding onto his chest. Amaya had broken most of his lower ribs, and caused extensive damage to his insides. With out medical attention he will surely die.

Itachi barley manages to stand. He wipes the blood off his mouth and grabs his chest again in pain, gasping and chocking on the blood coming out of his mouth. Blood was filling his lungs making breathing difficult.

Amaya thinks to herself "He shouldn't be able to move now. Though he'll be dead soon."

Itachi manages to stager over to Amaya. As he gets close to her, he looks down at her and puts his right hand on her face. Her eyes were cold as ice. She had every intention of killing him.

She pulls out a kuni and puts it under Itachi's chin cutting his throat slightly, drops of blood run down his throat from where the kuni was placed.

"I love you." Itachi says to her.

As he speaks the kuni cuts deeper.

Itachi couldn't deny his feelings for her any longer.

When his lips had met hers first time a few weeks before, he knew it was too late. He fell for her the moment his lips touched hers on the last ANBU mission they had been on together.

Amaya looked into Itachi's eyes they were different, he had never looked at her in that way before.

Amaya pulls the kuni from Itachi's throat.

Itachi leans in and kisses her as passionately as he had when their lips had met for the first time. Her lips where as sweet as ever, and tasted better than any desert he had ever eaten.

As their lips part Itachi feels a overwhelming sharp pain where his ribs had been broken. He grabs onto his chest and falls to his knee's, screaming in pain as blood starts to run out of his mouth and down his chin.

Amaya screams, "Itachi!"

She kneels down and looks at him, her eyes fill with tears.

He was dying, his strength was leaving him with every passing moment.

Amaya uses her medical jutsu to heal him. His wounds heal rapidly, then close as if no visible damage had been done. But the real damage was on the inside. The internal bleeding had stopped but it may have already been to late.

His heart beat had become stronger than a few moments ago. But that was no indication that he would live.

Amaya looks at him and says, "If you live, never return. I won't be able to show mercy to you again."

Amaya gets up and starts to leave not knowing if Itachi will live or die. It was all upon his will to live if he was to survive now.

She walks a few steps then says to him, "I love you as well, Uchiha Itachi."

Itachi sits next to the building with his back propped against the wall, he rests his right arm on his right leg, laying on the ground, his knee bent outwards. He bends his left knee upward and places his foot on the ground, then sets his left elbow on his knee.

He watches Amaya wipe the tears away from her face, then continuing on her way.

He looks down at the ground as tears run down his face.

As Amaya returns home she finds something in her right pant pocket. Itachi must of slipped it in while she was concentrating on her medical jutsu. She then places the object in a small black box and puts the box in a drawer.

_End flash back _


	3. Angel of Death

**Chapter 3 Angel of Death**

It was darker now and Amaya was still hungry. She goes to the dumpling shop and orders her favorite dumplings. She remembers why she loves these dumplings so much.

Amaya reaches the dumpling shop and sits on the other side of the room from the counter. The waiter comes the the table and takes Amaya's order. A couple minuets later he brings her a sweet green tea. Then fifteen minuets later brings out her order of dumplings.

A girl comes into the dumpling shop, walks to the counter and orders one order of dumplings to go. She has long dark purple hair and her eyes revile she's of the Hyuuga clan.

One of the guys at his table whistles at her. She ignores him and continues to wait on her order. Wishing he would leave her alone.

The man gets up and and stands next to her. She continues to ignore the man. He grabs her hand and starts talking to her harshly. She pulls away from him then the man grabs her hand again holding it down on the counter.

Amaya throws a kuni at the man cutting off his forehead protector, slicing it beside the knot. His forehead protector falls onto the counter and the kuni hits the wall, lodging into it.

Amaya says, "Can you take a hint? She doesn't want you to touch her."

The man stands up and throws a kuni at her. Amaya catches it, effortlessly Then a moment later Amaya is standing behind him, her sword drawn at his neck. The purple haired girl and the man didn't even see her move from her seat.

Amaya says to him "If I were you, I'd pay for this ladies order, apologize, and leave." The man does just that.

Amaya puts her sword back into it's sheath on her left side. Her swords handle and sheath look seamless and so black and glossy, you could see yourself in it. The handle had cherry blossoms painted on it. They looked so real you could pick them off.

The girl says, "T-Thank you."

Amaya looks at her and says, "No problem. While smiling.

Amaya sits back down at her table and says, "Have a seat while you wait. I doubt anyone will bother you now."

Hinata sits down at the table with Amaya.

Amaya orders her a drink while she waits for her own order.

Amaya says, "I'm Amaya."

Hinata replies "I'm Hinata, I've never seen someone move so fast before. It was as if time had froze.

Amaya grins. Hinata smiles back. The waiter brings Hinata her order.

Hinata grins and bids farewell to Amaya.

Amaya finishes off her dumplings and thinks about what had happened the day she disappeared from Konoha. Amaya knew eventually she would have tell Kakashi. If anyone deserved to know, it was him.

She goes to Kakashi's place, where she hopes she will be able to have the strength to face him.

Kakashi returns home with is groceries for the week. He opens he door and finds Amaya sitting on the end of his bed. She looks up at him as he opens the door.

She was as exactly as he remembered her. Kakashi drops his groceries as he says, "Amaya?" He felt as if he was looking at her for the first time.

_(Kakashi Flash back)_

Kakashi had just gotten word that he would be teamed up with someone new. He didn't know who, all his superior had told him was to meet his new partner outside the gate at noon. They would be in ANBU attire.

Kakashi showed up to meet with his new teammate. It was her, Konoha's Angel of Death. She stood there, her back against the wall, with her arms folded and looking down.

She was beautiful, but very deadly. She had long blond hair with pink highlights, purple eyes a flat stomach and large breasts. She wore a black long sleeve hooded sweat shirt.

He figured the hood was to conceal her long hair. She kept it tied at the base of her neck. She then flipped it upside down ,to where it didn't touch the back of her neck.

Kakashi wondered why he was paired up with one of the ANBU's most elite ninjas. Amaya looked up at Kakashi. A cold chill ran through his body as he felt her eyes pierce him.

Amaya walks over to him and says, " You must be Kakashi, the copy ninja. I hope you are as good as they say you are. If your reputation precedes you, your skill will be of great use."

As they leave for their first mission together, Amaya tosses Kakashi a map of a castle.

She says, "Our mission is to retrieve a forbidden scroll that was taken from our village. A rout has been mapped to the location of the scroll."

Amaya and Kakashi reach the oriental style mansion after dark. They enter through a basement window and make their way toward the scroll. Amaya hands Kakashi the map with the location of the scroll and go their separate ways in order decrease their chances of capture.

Amaya spots a group of guards coming down the hall, she ducts into a nearby room.

Amaya hears the guards pass by, she waits until the coast is clear then proceeds with the mission.

She reaches the room where the forbidden scroll is kept. She hears fighting in a room down the hall. A door opens and a group of Ninjas drag a unconscious Kakashi out of the room. They mention taking him to the interrogation room.

Amaya says to herself, "Idiot." She enters the room where the scroll is kept. Three ninjas stand guard. She kills them all before they get a chance to draw their weapons.

Amaya wipes the blood off her sword, puts it back in its sheath, grabs the scroll, and goes to find Kakashi.

In the interrogation room Kakashi wakes up. His hands and legs are tied to the chair. He had been hit on the head and blood was dripping down his face.

Amaya hides in the ceiling looking down from a hole. She see's Kakashi tied to the chair. Two men enter the room, Amaya has no choice but to take them out and rescue Kakashi.

Amaya throws four kuni towards Kakashi. The kuni cut the ropes off of him, as Amaya jumps out of the ceiling, and kills the two men in the room.

Kakashi stands up, "Did you get the scroll?"

Amaya nods.

Amaya leads Kakashi out of the castle and gets him to a safe place so she can treat his wounds.

Once they get a safe distance away, Amaya and Kakashi stop so Amaya can look at where he had been hit. They gash on his head was still bleeding badly

"Idiot" she says to him.

Blood was covering his face and soaking into his mask. Kakashi soon passes out from blood lose and falls to the ground.

Amaya finds that he's been stabbed as well. He had a gash on his back about six inches long and two inches deep on his right side above his kidney. He was lucky it missed his vitals.

If he doesn't get medical attention soon then he'll die. Amaya uses her medical jutsu on him and heals his wounds to a non threatening state.

She wraps his wounds with the wraps she has in her medical pouch and waits for him to regain consciousness. When Kakashi wakes he turns over, slides down his mask, and throws up.

"That's a side effect of my medical jutsu, I gave you a different type of charkra to prevent pain from coming back. Kinda like taking a pain killer. The side effect is nausea. You'll be fine in a hour or so. Here, have some water it will help." Amaya says.

She had collected the water from the stream running beside where she decided to stop.

"Thanks," Kakashi says. He now understood what Obito had felt like when he was on his team. He turned away and puked again, then lied down until he felt better.

This was the first of many missions they would carry out together.

_(end flash back)_


	4. Don't you hate that?

**Chapter 4 **_**Don't you hate that?**_

"Who are you talking to Kakashi-sensi?" Sakura says walking up the hall towards Kakashi.

Kakashi looks at her then back into the room. Amaya was gone.

"Oh, nobody ,Sakura." He replies.

Sakura continues, "I brought these for you." Sakura holds up a bandanna filled with sweets. "I made some for Naruto, too, but he wasn't home."

Sakura helps Kakashi pick up his groceries and sets the sweets on his counter, then says "I better get going. I have morning training with Tsunade." She waves goodby and leaves.

Amaya sits at the top of the roof on the right hand side, close to the other building, with her knees up, and her arms resting on them. She wonders who the pink haired girl was. She watches her walk away from the apartment and go home.

Kakashi steps out on the balcony and rests his hands on the rail and says, "I use to wonder if you were still alive."

Kakashi turns around and looks up at the spot where Amaya had been sitting, she was gone.

He goes inside, takes a shower, reads his Icha Icha Paradise book for a while, then goes to bed.

That night he dreams about the time he saved her life.

(_Dream_)

They had just completed a assassination mission together, by this time Kakashi had gotten use to working with Amaya and knew her tactical habits.

They were on their way back to Konoha when they were ambushed by a group of rock shinobi. Amaya and Kakashi fought them but it was useless.

She didn't want to loose another comrade, she knew what the group wanted. Things seemed out of place from the moment they arrived in Earth Country.

It would be easier to be captured and escape than it would to fight them off. There were too many of them.

Amaya screams, "Kakashi get out of here!"

Kakashi yells back, "There are to many of them for you!"

Amaya looks at him with her sharingan activated and says, "Get out of here or I will kill you myself."

He knew she meant business. Amaya throws a smoke bomb at Kakashi's feet to let him escape.

More men arrive; Amaya is over come by them and knocked out. They tie her up and take her to the nearby village.

Kakashi watches from the cliffs, he follows the men to a building and watches them take Amaya inside.

He waits until nightfall to sneak in, he then finds the room they are holding her. Kakashi knocks a rock village ANBU out, takes his mask and robe concealing his face, and the rest of his body.

Two rock shinobi walk by Kakashi, one carrying Amaya draped over his shoulder. They enter a large room where a man is sitting at the head of the room.

Kakashi follows them into the room and then stands over by the wall close to the door.

The man carrying Amaya drops her on to the floor in front of the man at the head of the room. She's been badly beaten; her hands and feet, still bound.

They had used a serrated wire to tie her hands and feet. If she moves it cuts deeper into her flesh.

The man at the head of the room speaks. "So this is a Dairyuu. How many men did it take to capture her?"

The squad leader replies, "We lost 30 of some of our best men, and 40 more to capture her."

Kakashi recognized the symbol on the hat the man at the head of the room was wearing. Kakashi's eyes widen and he thinks to himself, "The Tsuchikage!"

The Tsuchikage speaks, again. "As expected of the legendary Dairyuu clan. I had heard rumors that one of Konoha's most talented was a Dairyuu.

I didn't expect a woman this young to be so great. Send word to the Cloud village, tell them we will be paying them double what they paid Konoha for this mission. It was well worth it to get our hands on this specimen."

"It was a trap!" Kakashi thinks to himself. "They did all of this just to capture her. She must have figured it out, and wanted me out of there. She was protecting me."

The Kage speaks again. "String her up until morning. We'll start "persuading" her to join us, then. If she refuses, let her die a slow death from her wounds. I have assigned this ANBU to watch over her for the night." He was talking about Kakashi. "That must have been why the ANBU was there." Kakashi thought.

Kakashi follows the men, they take Amaya to a room with a hook dangling from the ceiling. One man lowers the hook while the other holds Amaya up and hangs her by the wire on her wrists. They adjust it to where her feet can touch just enough to keep her from slicing her hands off.

The men then leave the room, leaving Kakashi to watch over Amaya.

Blood runs down Amaya's arms and from her mouth. She is barley conscious enough to recognize Kakashi's voice. He cuts her down, then takes the wire off of her wrists. The lacerations are deep, with blood still running out of them.

He then cuts the wire off of her ankles. The lacerations are bad but not as bad as the ones on her wrists.

Kakashi asks Amaya, "Can you hold on to me if I put you on my back?"

Amaya opens her eyes and nods. He puts her on his back and leaves.

He races away from the Earth country. Upon reaching the Fire country he stops shortly to rest and get something to eat.

He knows Amaya needs medical attention and quick. She can no longer hold onto him and has lost consciousness. Kakashi is forced to carry her the rest of the way to Konoha. He reaches Konoha's hospital, and takes her to the Intensive Care Unit.

Amaya drifts in and out of consciousness for the next few days. Tsunade had heard the news of her daughter and returned to the village as quickly as she could.

A nurse shows her where Amaya's room is. Tsunade looks into Amaya's room to find Kakashi sitting next to her holding her hand and wearing surgical scrubs.

The nurse says to Tsunade, "He hasn't left her side for more than a few moments at a time, since he brought her in."

"I see." Tsunade replies. She walks into the room then puts her hand on Kakashi's shoulder.

He says to her, "She's saved me so many times before. She told me to leave or she'd kill me. But, I couldn't. I had to be the one to save her, this time."

"Kakashi," Tsunade says. "Go home and get some rest. She's in good hands, now."

Kakashi nods, he then gets up, collects his clothes, and goes home to catch up on some much needed rest.

He takes a shower, his body aches and his muscles are stiff from carrying her such a long way. He had taken a shower at the hospital but he didn't stay in there long enough to enjoy the hot water. He was to worried about her.

The hot water relaxes him and his muscles loosen up. After he gets out of the shower he puts on some clothes and tries to relax in his chair. But, he still can't seem to let himself rest until he knows she's okay.

Tsunade looks Amaya over, she finds the lacerations on her wrists and ankles, as well as more on her back. She then discovers a gash beneath her ribs, a cut on her cheek, broken ribs, leg, and hand.

Tsunade heals all of Amaya's wounds and lets her rest. Around a hour later, Amaya opens her eyes and sees Tsunade.

"Mom," She says, "Did you heal me?" Amaya tries to sit up to get a better look at Tsunade, but gets dizzy and falls back.

Kakashi comes back to the hospital to see how Amaya is doing. He watches her try to sit up and then fall back. Tsunade was still with her telling her to get some rest. Kakashi decides to leave and come back the next day. Knowing she'll be fine.

Tsunade replies to Amaya, "Who else? Now get some rest."

Amaya smiles and lies back in the bed. Sleep comes soon after.

The next morning, Amaya wakes. Her head pounding, every inch of her body was sore. The day nurse comes in and finds Amaya awake. She then goes and gets Amaya some breakfast and returns.

While Amaya eats, the nurse says, "Where is your, should I call him your, boyfriend?"

Amaya looks at her with a puzzled look on her face and says, "Hm?" Food still in her mouth.

The nurse replies, "The young man wearing a mask that brought you in. He stayed by your side for three days. We begged him to get some rest but he refused to leave your side.

He slept in that chair beside you, continuing to hold onto your hand. We finally got him to get out of those bloody clothes of his and take a shower, if someone watched over you while he was gone. We gave him some surgical scrubs to wear, so he didn't have to change back into the clothes, he came in with."

Amaya sat there in shock not being able to believe this.

"Tsunade-sama finally convinced him to go home and get some rest." The nurse continued. "Well, I better get back to work, let me know if you need anything else."

The nurse leaves and Amaya continues to eat. She hadn't eaten in four days, she was famished. Tsunade comes in after she is done eating. She finishes up cleaning the blood off Amaya's face and brushes her hair for her.

The nurse comes back into the room and takes her tray and checks on her.

Tsunade says to Amaya, "I have a few errands I need to get done. I'll be back to check on you later. Get some rest. Don't be trying to push yourself, I know how you are." Tsunade leaves to go and run her errands.

Amaya sits up and moves her legs over to the side of the bed then puts her feet on the floor. She manages to barley stand up. Amaya starts to fall but catches herself using the wall.

Walking was painful and difficult, but she manges to walk to the bathroom on the other end of the room using the wall to lean on.

On the way back to her bed the pain becomes to great and her legs are too weak to sustain her any longer. She becomes light headed and her legs give way as she starts to fall.

Kakashi walks into the room and catches her before she hits the floor. The last thing she see's before going unconscious is Kakashi's face.

He puts Amaya's left arm around his shoulders and puts his left arm under her knee's while holding on to her waist with his right arm under her back. Kakashi then lifts her up and carries her back to her bed.

"Hmm, still pretty weak. She'll need a lot of rest to regain her strength back." He says to himself, as he lies her down in her bed.

A week later Amaya had fully recovered and was back to full health. Her next mission wasn't for a few more days.

She sat in a magnificent Japanese garden near a pond watching the koi fish swim. She wore her blueish green kimono.

The garden and the mansion were gifts from the Dairyuu clan. Whom, of which, she had never met. They had also left her a fortune, when she was old enough, she inherited it. At that time she was also informed of how she really came to Konoha.

Tsunade was a newly renowned sannin, the Dairyuu had heard of this and made a deal with the third Hokage. Amaya was born with a power, said to be bestowed upon, by the God's themselves. Her father wanted to protect her and sent her to be raised by Tsunade and live in Konoha.

With her fortune she would never have to live as a shinobi, this was her father's wishes but being a shinobi was in her blood she could not escape her destiny. Tsunade saw her talent at a early age and trained her, teaching her everything she knew. Amaya proved to be one of the greatest Konoha shinobi alive.

Amaya loved her garden. She spent every second she could there, if she wasn't on a mission or training. She was free to leave and rejoin her clan but Konoha was her home, and she vowed to protect it.

One of her father's wishes was that she was to be raised formally. The Dairyuu being a noble clan, he wanted to preserve that part of her heritage if she ever decided to rejoin her clan. She always wore a kimono when she wasn't in her training clothes or ANBU attire.

Amaya sat there thinking of Kakashi. The wind blew through her hair, combing it gently.

Kakashi stands in the distance with his hands in his pockets watching her. He was wearing a black sleeveless shirt, the pants he normally wore for missions, his mask, and forehead protector covering his sharingan, as always.

She looked so beautiful sitting there. It was almost as if he was looking at a completely different person now. He walks up closer to her and stands behind her.

Amaya continues to look down at the water then softly says, "Kakashi..."

She then stands up, turns around to look at him, and gasps. He had removed his mask and for head protector. This was the first time she had ever seen his face.

Amaya had once told Kakashi when they met she could not fully trust someone that was constantly hiding something from others. The scar on his face stoped right below his cheek and his sharingan red as blood.

"Can you trust me now?" He says to her.

"I-I've always trusted you." Amaya replies, as she looks down at the ground.

She looks up and Kakashi kisses her lips softly.

It starts to rain and soon forms into a thunderstorm. Kakashi takes Amaya's hand and leads her to the mansion to get out of the rain.

Once they get inside Kakashi begins to kiss Amaya. This time much more passionately. He reaches around Amaya and unties the knot that binds the kimono keeping it closed.

The sash falls to the ground and the kimono falls open reviling her stomach and the midsection in between her breasts, reveling them slightly.

(/dream)

A flock of birds pass by Kakashi's window waking him up, he gets up and gets ready for the next phase of Naruto's training for the day.


End file.
